Changeling
by INaraC
Summary: Master Makarov decides to make Natsu and Gray live in each others bodies untill they start to get along. "This is going to be living hell. And I'm the one that's going to have to endure it." Lucy mumbled
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Erza did not like this.

Gray and Natsu were once again fighting over who was stronger, and had once again dragged the entire guild in to it. So, the result was the entire guild was upside down and was fighting.

It had all started with Natsu entering the guild to ask for a rematch after their last draw and Gray throwing a chair at him. Consequently, Natsu burned it to a fire ball and the other turned it in a popsicle, sending it crash somewhere, to what the fire mage reacted by throwing a table at him, ending up angering the ones who were using it, who also started fighting. This was how the fight got guild wide: people were quietly watching the fight and if someone bothered them or provoked them they would join in. By this point the only ones out of the confusion were Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and master Makarov. The former two would also be in it had it been a few years before.

When the sun was no longer visible and entire guild finally settled down, Makarov decided that this could not go on in such a large scale. Sure, fighting and destroying things was a daily routine to the Fairy Tail mages, but this was getting out of hand! The repair and the waste costs were astronomic! So, he decided that the ones to blame for the large scale destruction were Natsu and Gray. And according to Makarov's law, they should be punished. He just had to wait for Levy to return home from her mission.

_---The next day ---_

A beautiful clear sky sunshine full day arrived and at the Fairy Tail guild could be heard the abnormal silence and ---

"GAAHHH!"

Screams of agony.

"What the hell did you do!?"

"Me? It was you you idiot! Ow! It's too hot!"

Gray and Natsu screamed in despair as they looked at themselves. They finally settled with screaming "This is all your fault!" at each other.

"What's going on this early in the morning? Why are you screaming? I could hear you from the bottom of the street!" Lucy said as she came into the near empty guild, due the early morning hour they found themselves on, face still tired from the sleep.

"Lucy! It's terrible! I'm Gray!"

"Yes, yes! And more importantly I'm Natsu!"

She looked at the two with a confused expression, shrugging it off and heading towards the request board.

"Yeah, I already know you. We have been introduced before. Like that's news." She said uninterested looking at board. "Now what mission should we take today?" she mumbled.

Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and made her turn around so that she could face both of them.

"Pay attention Lucy ok?" She nodded, granting him the benefice of the doubt. They were acting really dumb. Well, dumber than usual. Maybe they had some kind of act pulled together? But the two of them together? Not normal. This could be entertaining. "I'm not Natsu, I'm Gray."

"And I'm Natsu, not Gray."

As she looked between the two she was trying to assimilate what had just been told to her. Natsu was saying that he was Gray and Gray was saying that he was Natsu? Then something clicked in her head.

The whole city was shook yet again by another scream.

"WHAT!?"

She grabbed Natsu by the collar and started shaking him (even though she was really shaking Gray). "What the hell have you done!? You activated Changeling! Natsu you idiot!"

"L-Lucy I'm not Natsu… I'm Gray."

She dropped him down. "A-ah, sorry Gray, my fault."

"Why did you have to assume it was my fault from the start!?" Natsu yelled waving his hands in the air.

"Because some way or another it's always your fault, you moron!"

"What's that you ice bastard!?"

"You two stop arguing!" She said before things could escalate to another level different than just grabbing chairs and throwing them together with the insults. "This is no time for that! You should be focused on how this happened and how to solve it! Do you have any idea how this happened? Natsu? Gray?"

The two mages dropped the chairs that they were holding and chose sitting on them, instead of throwing them. After a few moments contemplation they both answered.

"I have no idea."

"You took so long to give that answer!?" she screeched.

"Well, it's the truth. When I woke up this morning I was at flames head apartment and was like this."

"Yeah. Me too. I don't know how this could have happened."

'_We are doomed!'_ Lucy thought pulling at her hair: "Neither of you can fight in this condition. And both of your abilities are useless! You can't even defend yourselves!" she started pacing in the room while they looked at her walking from side to side. "How can we go on missions like this!? I need the money! How am I going to pay this month's rent!?"

"Ah… So that's what she really cares about." Gray said from Natsu's body, arms crossed and leaning on the counter.

"Maybe you should ask master about it." Mirajane said from behind the counter, having been ignored so far. "He may know something about it."

"Ah, Mira-san!"

"Forget it! If he didn't know anything last time what gives you the idea that he'll know this time?" Natsu said shivering from the unusual cold sensation around him and remembering the time everyone switched places at guild, starting with him, Loke, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza.

"That's where you are wrong Natsu."

Everyone turned to look towards the source of the familiar voice.

"Old man!"

"Master!"

"So you do know how to reverse this thing?" Gray asked in hopes of getting out of this body the soonest as possible.

"Yes." And before everyone even had a chance of starting to get ready and shout "YAY! We're saved!" Makarov quickly added "But I'll not do it."

"What!?!"

"Old man! C'mon!"

"This is all your fault!"

"How's this my fault!?"

While Natsu and Gray kept arguing, whining and complaining, Lucy asked the smartest question that could be asked at the time. "Why?"

The duo immediately stopped their bickering, quiet down and looked at the master demanding explanations. Even Mirajane looked from what she was doing, curious as why master wouldn't undo Changeling and would keep torturing them, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Because I don't want to." He waved his hand in the hair dismissively. Natsu and Gray seemed ready to burn and freeze the tiny old man right there and now, but seeing that this was Master Makarov, don't do that probably would be the smartest idea. He would make sure to make them regret that for the rest of their lives. Putting out the fact that they couldn't even use their powers correctly at the moment, of course.

After contemplating that option, staring dumbly at the old man for two minutes and then glaring angrily at him for another three, they huffed and turned around, leaving Lucy to stare between their back and the master.

"Che, whatever!"

"Yeah! We'll just ask Levy again!"

"She won't do it." Master stated calmly making the two halt in their steps and return quickly to the place next to him.

"Why not old man?!" Natsu asked getting really tired of the situation.

"Because she was the one who casted it in the first place."

"What!?" This seemed to have brought Lucy out of her trance, since she had been mumbling about "rent" and "money" for a while now. "Why would Levy-chan do such a thing?"

"Because I told her to." And since they all were tired of "why's" and "because's", he decided to explain the whole thing at once. "You see the two of you have been arguing and fighting over every single little damn thing and a lot more often than usual. And because of that the guild is always in need of repairs. I asked Levy to cast the spell on both of you last night after she came back, so the two of you can walk in each other shoes and hopefully get along better."

"Old man! You can't do that! There must be a rule against it or something!"

"Yeah!" Gray agreed with the fire user nodding his head.

"I can do whatever I want! And I warn you, it's either this or "that"!" he threatened emphasizing the word. Hearing the mention of "that", both mages palled and started agreeing with the punishment cast on them, without complaining anymore. This is while Lucy kept thinking '_When the hell are they going to tell me what "that" is!?'_, until she remembered the rules of when the spell was cast.

"But master! If they don't return to the normal in less than…" she looked at the clock that was magically lying in the room ".. five minutes they may stay like this forever!"

Upon seeing things this perspective, the two involved started panicking around the room, almost preferring "that" to this punishment, and screaming:

"Ah! I don't want to have a pink head for the rest of my life!"

"I don't want to be a stripping freak with droopy eyes!"

"Nonsense!" The master said hitting both upside the head with his wooden cane. "If that was the case the spell would already be irreversible by now. I asked Levy to modify it so it will be reversible at any time. We even tried it out!"

'_Tried it out? How?'_ "How would that even be possible? Wait, never mind. So are you saying that they are going to live as each other using the total opposite of their powers?" Lucy asked leaning over to take a better look at the two wizards on the floor.

"Yeah, that will be their mission adding to their normal ones."

"This is going to be living hell. And I'm the one that's going to have to endure it." Lucy mumbled the last part and sighed, defeated. "For how long?"

"That now…" he smiled mischievously and both Lucy and Mirajane knew that nothing good, and a very, very, very long time awaited the two lying on the floor.

* * *

Hi there! Don't ask me why I want the two of them to switch bodies, I just want to. This is a multi-chapter fic, inspired by episode 19 of the anime as you can guess and I hope that so far I have kept all of the characters are "in character". Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but English is not my first language ^^"

Thanks for reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.


	2. Stop Sulking!

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong with Natsu and Gray?"

"Yeah, they look so… down." The questioners paused for a moment. Natsu and Gray? Down? That's something you don't see often coming from the energetic fire mage and the lively ice user.

They inched closer and Wakaba whispered. "Did "that" happen again?"

Lucy sweatdropped. Ever since the guild members started entering the guild in the morning for a new day of work they had been asking what the hell was wrong with her two teammates, just like Macao and Wakaba. Well, it was only natural since "Gray" was on one of the farthest corners of the guild mumbling incoherent words and that no one dared to approach, while "Natsu" was on the other side practically drowning everyone with his mood. They had been like that ever since they had come to and realized that they would have to stay like that for an indeterminate period of time, according to Master's wishes. She was left alone with the two of them, the Master long gone.

"Ah, don't worry, they are like that because Master told them they had to repair the damages caused to the guild because it was provoked mainly by them." She wasn't completely lying. They would have to repair the guild. She was only omitting the switching bodies part because after the two had woken up they had threatened her and Mirajane not to tell anyone what had happened for the time being. She was pretty sure that when Jet, Droy and Levy crossed that door they would do the exact same thing. Why, was beyond her. It wasn't like they would be able to hide for long. What if they had a mission with someone else or someone decided to suddenly attack the guild? Heck, they didn't even spend an entire day without fighting. They would have to use their powers eventually.

Why, oh why had Erza to go on a mission right now! This was the worst time possible! And where in the hell had Happy ran off to? Was fate deliberately making things harder for her and making her life a torture? Did she deserve punishment for some reason? Someone probably had some kind of grudge against her.

'_How long are they going to keep sulking like this? We need to go on missions! I need the money!_' Lucy mentally screamed as she drank the drink Mirajane had poured her and Wakaba and Macao walked way to find something more interesting to do.

"Lucy, you need to talk to them. Everyone in the guild is being affected by this!"

"How so?"

"Everyone is either worried, scared of Gray, I mean Natsu or being depressed by Gray's powerful mood! If you don't do something the whole guild will go down to pieces!"

The stellar mage looked at her two friends, and truth to be told, Gray's body was scaring the living hell of everyone that came in a 5 meters radius next to him and his corner, while Natsu's body had his head slumped against the table mumbling something that was either making people worry or dragging them down to a depressed state like his, in his corner of the guild.

"I have tried! They won't listen to me!"

"Can you try again? Please?" Lucy didn't want to turn around and look at the bar keeper. She knew what was waiting for her. _'No! Not the puppy face!'_ she thought as she finally faced the other mage. Lucy sighed defeated, for there was no human being in this entire world that could say no to Mira-san, especially after seeing her puppy face. _'So not fair.'_

"Ok, ok, I'll give it another shot." She got up and headed for Gray first since she had better chances of not ending up suffering a painful death prematurely. As she got closer to her target, she noted that the mood around was getting more depressive, and that the guild members had either worried expressions or were on the verge of tears._ 'Gray's mood is this powerful, huh?' _She sat at the table and poked a tattooed shoulder, murmuring in a low voice so that only the two of them could hear her. "Gray? Gray!"

"Huh!" A head covered with pink hair lifted from the table and looked her in the eyes, making her heart skip a beat. They looked like the eyes of a dead man!

Momentarily loosing her voice, she quickly found it and tried it again. "Cheer up Gray! You can't stay like this forever!"

"I can't? Watch me!" and the head was back on the table. Lucy was defeated. 'Target _one: mission failed.'_ As she gave one last look at him she noticed that he was fully clothed. _'Don't tell me he's so upset about this that he doesn't even has the energy to strip!'_

She sighed and shook her head going to Natsu's corner of the guild that was remarkably empty for no one dared approach. She spoke in a hushed tone, even though there wasn't much risk of anyone listening to them. "Natsu! C'mon you are scaring everyone! Where's cheerful Natsu that we all know and love?"

"I don't care. And he's dead! Murder Natsu is on control right now." He answered resuming whatever was that he was doing.

Lucy quickly and quietly left him, before commander Murder Natsu decided that the next mission target would be her. '_Target number two: failed._' She thought as she sat once again in front of Mirajane, resuming in drinking her drink.

"I take it wasn't a success." The silver haired beauty said as she whipped some glasses and looked at her friend.

"Yeah. A total failure to be precise." She drank what was in her hand, starting to complain once again as the glass left her lips. "They are intolerable! Would cost them so much to at least sob being so murdering and depressing about it? I can't deal with the two of them, even less with them behaving like spoiled children!" Mirajane wondered for a second about that. '_Why would a spoiled child behave like that? They probably would start crying and pouting… not murdering and going into a depression fit… Maybe this is Natsu's and Gray's way of being spoiled children?' _She spaced a bit out of the blonde's ranting, and only got the last question. "-ere's Erza when you need her?"

"I think she left for a mission this mission before you came."

"Don't answer the question!"

"Don't worry, she should be back soon. It wasn't a tough or long mission. And it was near here. Just two to three days tops."

"Yeah, but until then what am I to do with them?"

"You are one of the only persons that can deal with Natsu and Gray. I'm sure you'll find a way."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Just take them outside for a walk to discuss freely what you're going to do, until Master reverses it. Or you could lock them up in a basement with no water and no food until they snap back out of it."

"Mira-san that's scary…"

She titled her head to the side, looking as innocent as ever. "It is?"

"Yes. And how would I drag them there or anywhere else for that matter?"

"Drag who? Aye!"

Lucy turned around to the source of that high pitched voice, and sure enough, on her right there was a flying blue talking fish loving cat right next to her. "Happy!" She quickly grabbed and hugged him, never being as happy to see the blue cat as she was now. "Happy! You have no idea how glad I am that you are here now?"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She stopped hugging so she could look at the eyes of the blue cat. "By the way, where have you been all morning? You usually come with Natsu…"

"You see, today is Tuesday, and on Tuesdays they sell fish at half the price down at the river from seven in the morning to ten. Sometimes they even give it to me for free! Aye!"

"That explains it all." She whispered when she suddenly got an idea and grabbed the poor animal. "Happy, quickly! You grab Nat-, I mean Gray and I'll grab Natsu, and we'll meet outside. Ok?" The cat nodded. "Okay, on the count of three. One… two… three!"

She dashed forward grabbing Gray and dragging him outside with such an amazing speed that the ice mage didn't even had time to formulate a reaction or even blink, while Happy flew next to "Gray" and carried him struggling outside the guild.

"Ok this is enough from both of you!" She screamed as soon as she made sure that no one from the guild could hear them. "I'm tired of this and the two of you need to start acting normally or I'll go mad! Or act like each other if you don't want people to find out, of course. I don't care! Just stop this damned nonsense!"

"Act like each other?"

"Oh, right, Happy you don't know about it." She looked at the two boys that were still trying to comprehend how they just got there. "But since it's you, I don't think there's any harm in telling you about what happened. Natsu and Gray switched bodies. More accurately Master made them switch. So now, the ice mage is Natsu and the fire mage is Gray."

Happy inclined his head to the said in confusion. "So, Natsu started using ice magic and Gray fire demon slayer magic?"

"No! You got it all wrong!" She sighed and started using one of Reedus' Light Pens, that she somehow got, and telling the blue cat everything slowly. "Natsu has moved to Gray's body, and Gray's moved to Natsu's body. Just like when you switched bodies with Erza. Got it?"

"Aye! Wait, does this mean that I'm in somebody else's body again right now?" he said looking down at his body to look for any changes.

"No! You are only making things harder! Natsu and Gray are the only ones who switched bodies!"

"Aye!" He pointed at the raven haired male "So he's Natsu" and then pointed at the dragon slayer "and he's Gray. Right?"

"Yes!" When she realized that the cat had understood the situation, she turned to the two mages who were about to return to the guild. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to the guild."

"No you are not. Not if you are keeping your behavior like that! What do you guy's win from acting like this."

"When Master realizes that he was unfair he'll change us back to normal, so we don't need to learn how to act like each other or do missions." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Or when he realizes that with our mood we are bringing everyone down in the guild and it's all because of the stupid spell he asked Levy to cast on us, he'll back up from this stupid thing and undo the whole thing."

"So, basically you are saying that you'll stay at the guild, sulking and waiting until Master decides to put everything back to normal?" Lucy asked, a bit surprised that the two boys had some kind of plan and alternatives that made both of them happy instead of angry.

"Yep!" the two nodded.

"Are you insane! Wait, never mind that, you are. I already know that. But since when are you suicidal!" she yelled "You know if you don't do what Master wants, he'll punish you! He may even do "that" to you!"

"Dealing with "that" doesn't take up much time, and he's more bearable than being inside flaming shit head!"

"Yeah, yeah! Wait what the hell did you just call me!"

"You heard me!"

"You piece of .."

They stopped fighting once Lucy made herself heard once again. "Natsu! Gray! Stop this right now and start training to obtain each others powers!"

"No. Too much work." They said as he turned around into the guild, leaving a gaping blonde and a confused cat behind.

When Lucy entered the guild again, she saw the two of them sitting next to each other on the counter asking Mirajane for drinks. _'Well, at least they are not sulking anymore… for the moment'_ she thought as she went to the request board decided to make the two of them go on a mission. Even if they like it or not, she had to get them both back to the normal, and what better way to do that than to do a mission? Specially one where they can destroy everything without worrying about the collateral damage, fight with plenty of enemies and bicker with each other. Now to find a mission with all of those qualities.

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading this and reviewing and adding to favorites and alerts! It's good to know that people like what I'm writing!

I don't like this chapter much, but it isn't that bad either. I hope you liked it. I hope that everyone understands when is Natsu and when is Gray ^^'' Oh, and I have a question for you: Should I include Gajeel and Juvia in the story? I'm not sure if I should add them, but I think that they would be a good addition… What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.


	3. Mission 1

"Don't you dare to puke on my body!"

"Ah… I don't feel so well…"

"Ha! So his vehicle problem doesn't have anything to do with his body but with his mind!"

"Well, yeah, otherwise I would be empting my guts right now." Gray said looking out the window once again and trying to stop the urge to just start taking his clothes off. It was a nasty habit he had obtained from his teacher, Ur, and that he did practically every minute when he actually had something on besides his underwear. It was one of the few bad quirks he had, and he didn't see getting rid of it anytime soon, once he didn't even do it consciously. The only thing stopping was the fact that this was Natsu's body, and besides not wanting to see what was beneath the clothes, said dragon slayer had already made very clear that he wanted to keep his clothes on his body. Of course he had objected, since he couldn't control it and this body didn't have the usual temperature he was used to, but when Natsu told him that people from the guild would notice the change right away, once he didn't usually walk around naked like a damned exhibitionist! "Argh! Don't puke on top of me either you flaming head!"

"Ah…"

"Shit! Lucy why the hell are we in a damn train anyway!" Gray Horologiumanded pushing the sick Natsu away from him.

"Don't you remember? We are taking a mission." Lucy said never taking her eyes out from her book for even a second.

"A mission? Since when are we going on a- Oh yeah, right." Gray suddenly remembered earlier that day. Lucy after dragging them outside and following them again into the guild, shoved a new mission from the request board against their faces as they were happily drinking their drinks and sulking. When the words of refusal and mind her own business, namely from Natsu, she exploded, converting into Erza the second, once again. Upon her wrath the entire guild had gone silent and even Mirajane slowly inched away from the three of them, while the two boys, scared as hell, just nodded and let themselves be dragged by her out of the guild followed by Happy. "What's this mission about anyway?"

Lucy lowered her book and looked at the ice mage trying to see if he could retain the information. "I already told you. It's to catch a band of thieves and turn them to the authorities. It's nothing too big, and the best part is that is far away from any town or habited area, so the two of you can go as berserk as you wish, without having to worry about structures or civilians."

"Oh, so this means I can beat the shitty flame eater to a bloody pulp as much as I wish right?" Gray asked finally taking his eyes out of the window and jerking a thumb towards the passed out mage.

"Yeah, it means that, but I would rather that you didn't. We need him alive." She petted Happy who was peacefully slipping on her lap and mumbling every now and then something to do with fish. "We are almost there, it shouldn't take much time."

When they finally reach the train station nearest to their destination, they are filled with happiness. Natsu because he's no longer in a vehicle empting his gut, so he was beaming happily. The other three because they no longer have to watch him mopping around the floor and puking into a bucket that they had sneaked out of the train's bar. Just to think they still have to catch it again to go back.

"Alright! I'm fired up! Let's get this mission done!"

"Says the one who was empting his stomach two minutes ago, aye."

Lucy sighed and took a map out of Gray's hands, looking at it, only to have it snatched away again by said mage. "Hey! I was looking at that!"

"No, I was before you took it from me so rudely." Gray said making the blonde pout as he looked at the map. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"This clearing right here." She said pointing at the map, more precisely a small spot in the middle of the vast forest.

"Wouldn't it be better for those thieves to hide in a more secluded place? Like a cave or something?" Gray asked quirking a pink brow and looking at Lucy.

"Maybe they are just getting dumber." Natsu pointed out peeking at the map from behind the other two wizards' shoulders.

"Good point. Anyway, it makes the job easier to us." She said shrugging and preparing to go on the direction of said clearing. "Let's get going, this place is about an hour or two from here. If we hurry up we can be home by night."

Since it was an isolated region and the closest town was the one they were already in, the walk there wasn't that easy, specially because it didn't have that much roads and trail, so some of the path was done through the trees and vegetation. Apart from that was a quite normal walk. As normal as you can get coming from this team.

Natsu and Gray were arguing and bickering all the way there, Happy was flying above enjoying the show, while Lucy watched, comfortably seated on Horologium and made some commentaries here and then. When they got there all they saw was an open space with no one around, and the only sound that could be heard was the birds and the wind as it passed through the leafage. "Is this really the place?"

"'For the last time Natsu, yes!' she says." After some double checks to assure that they were indeed in the right place, they separated and surveyed the surroundings, being careful to not get too distanced. Natsu and Gray were practically defenseless. Lucy finally exited Horologium and sent him back through the gate. "I don't understand, the request said clearly that they were here! Where have they gone to?"

Soon they got their answer as they entered yet another clearing and they were ambushed from all sides, by the group. There were man all around them, behind the vegetation, on top of threes and one was hiding behind a ridiculously small rock that didn't even cover half of his face.

"Ha! Those guys from the town actually contacted a guild!"

"Let's just beat them up and take their money!"

"The girl sure is hot. Can't we just keep her?"

They were at a great numeric disadvantage, since for each of them there were more than thirteen opponents, that is if you counted with Happy. Lucy immediately summoned Virgo and the celestial spirit started taking them down rather easily, since most of her opponents just stared and drooled over her instead of doing any actual attacking. Happy was able to avoid all the attacks directed at him, and was even able to make some of his pursuers go against the threes and each other. Natsu was right after all, they were getting dumber.

As for Natsu and Gray, they were having slightly more trouble, because you can only take as many out using nothing more than your fists.

"Hey! Sakura head! How do you attack using this stupid body?"

"You use fire you idiot! And I'm not Sakura head you are!"

"Shut up dipshit! Don't state the obvious! How am I supposed to make fire?"

"Hell if I know!" Natsu replied as he token another one down. "I have been using dragon slayer fir magic for so long that I do it on instinct!"

"Great that's just great! Then how" punch "in the hell" kick "am I" elbow to the ribs "supposed" dodge "to attack!"

"Don't know! Figure that by yourself!" he said just as he was punched square in the face. "Damn it! How the hell do you use the ice-make thingy?"

"I don't know! Figure that by yourself!" Gray angrily replied back, trying to focus his murder intent on the enemies instead of Natsu.

"Guys gut that out!"Lucy, seeing that the two boys were in a good road to get beaten, interfered. "Natsu stop being a simple minded idiot and search in your brain how to do it! Gray just tell him how, before both of you end up killed."

Gray sighed in exasperation knowing that being stubborn at this time would make no good to him. But knowing Natsu and his also stubborn nature he knew that there was no way that the other boy was going to be the one to do what Lucy told them first. "Fine! Listen well you idiot, because I'm only going to say it once!" he yelled at the other boy. "Put your hands like this, and think really hard in what form you want to do! Say Ice Make and then the object you want to do."

"Got it!"

'_Maybe I should have made practice a bit before we came in an actual mission.'_ Lucy thought as she and Virgo started facing an opponent that wasn't drooling.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Natsu yelled and a small smoke surrounded him. When Gray and Lucy actually set eyes on his creation their jaws dropped.

"What the hell is that supposed to be!"

"A hammer?"

"That looks nothing like a hammer!" Gray yelled pointing at the deformed object. "It looks like, like… "there weren't even words to describe it. "A stick with something glued at the tip!"

"Well, I'm sorry it ain't as good as yours, but I like and I'll use it." Natsu said offended as he started swinging his new "hammer" around. "Besides, at least I made something."

"What was that you bastard? If I'm only fighting bare handed is because of you!" the now pink haired teen shouted. "Have you even tried to remember how to use dragon slayer magic yet?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I can't produce hammers and remember fire magic at the same time!"

"That is not a hammer!"

"Whatever." Natsu shrugged and kept on using his awesome new creation before it melted and he had to make another one. Ignoring Gray's "that's even worse than the one from before" he yelled over his shoulder. "Ha! For you to use Dragon Slayer magic you have to eat your element before actually using it."

"What! How in the hell am I supposed to find fire and eat in the middle of a god damned forest!"

"Beats me."

"Argh! Just forget it! Let's just get this over with!"

Lucy ignored the duo's discussion the entire time focusing on her opponents and making a mental plane of training for the two of them when they got back home. If they weren't willing to cooperate, she knew that Erza would be more than an enough motivation for the two.

When they were finally over they were all pretty tired. "Man, that took forever!" Lucy complained stretching a bit. "Normally it doesn't take that much time to beat a bunch of petty thieves."

"What were you expecting? Me and fire brain here can't use our normal attacks and Erza isn't here, so of course it would take much longer." Gray said sitting beneath a tree.

"Ice Make Spear!" Natsu said creating something between a spear and a shield. Don't ask how. "Wow! I'm getting pretty good at this!"

"In your dreams!"

"Hey! At least I'm doing what Master said!"

"Tch." Gray got up from his spot and walked over to the pile of beaten up thieves. "So what now? We have to get all these guys to the station from the city where the train stopped?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It will be a tad difficult since there are so - Good Lord! Gray your clothes!"

"Damn!" Gray said searching around for the missing items.

"Hey, how come that you are using your own underwear instead of Natsu's?"

"I couldn't find any in his apartement"

"What! Natsu that's gross!"

Natsu that was having fun with this new body's ability to make ice, upon hearing his name looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"You don't have any underwear in your apartement?"

"What? Of course I have! It's just that laundry day still hadn't arrived so…" looking at the two's doubtful faces he insisted. "It's true, I swear! Ask Happy if you want!"

The three looked around at the mention of the blue cat.

"By the way, where is Happy?"

"He was here during the fight…"

"Oh my god! He was kidnapped! Help!"

"Calm down you stupid idiot! He must be around here somewhere." Gray said as he hit Natsu upside the head, forgetting that it was his own body he was hitting.

"Oh yeah? Then where you dimwit!"

As the two kept arguing, Lucy heard something coming from the thieves. "Erm… guys, I think I found him.." she said pointing at the pile. After being able to free the cat, he started pouting.

"What took you so long to find me, aye? Am I that unnoticeable?" he then promptly started wailing, causing Gray to scoff, Natsu to sigh and Lucy to try and comfort him. "I was being crushed there!"

"No Happy, of course not! We are sorry! Stop crying!"

"Be thankful and stop crying before we put you back in there."

"You would really do that?" Happy said with teary eyes looking up at Gray. Seeing no reaction, he started crying again.

"Ah no! I was joking, joking! I would never do that to you! Not to Happy!" Gray said waving his arms in the air trying to get forgiveness from the cat. "Stop crying! I'll even get you a fish when you get home."

Happy, being Happy, immediately beamed at that. "Really?" _'Wasn't he crying ten seconds ago?_' Lucy and Natsu thought as Gray was relived to stop the sobbing cat.

When the sobbing cat had finally stopped sobbing, and they had managed to find a way of taking all of those men down to the town (the people there were actually surprised that they were able to catch them all at once), it was almost nightfall.

"Ah! So tired! I just want to get home." Lucy said as they were once again in the train.

"You think we're not?" Gray said yawning and leaning against the window preparing to sleep. Lucy just smiled and went on reading her book, while Natsu once again was sick to his stomach and Happy was quietly seated next to her, looking forward to his promised fish.

* * *

Another update and it only happened because I should be studying for exams… but oh well, I felt inspired! Don't expect the next one to be so quick though… But I'll try!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys rock ^^I hope you all enjoyed it and see you on the next chapter! They will back to the guild, and remember nobody knows about their switch! Look forward for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!


	4. Lets start the Training!

"Ah!" Lucy said stretching as she pulled the covers off her and planted her feet on the ground. She got up and went to the window pulling the curtains and letting the sunlight in on her apartment. "Another beautiful day." It was still too early to work, but too late to go back to bed.

She headed towards the bathroom in a sleepy haze to start her day slowly and then start making a plan to get those two idiots to train. Before she could reach she tripped over something and fell on the floor. _'What the-? Since when do I have furniture here?'_ She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes and look at what caused her to fall face first on the wood floor. After she managed she looked behind, and wished that she could be more surprised upon her discoveries.

She got up, stomping her foot on the floor making the entire living space shake. "What are you guys doing here so early in the morning!" She asked at the two bodies that were littering the floor. "Wake up!" She nudged both of them with her foot trying to get them awake. Gray and Natsu hesitantly did so and started opening their eyes. Gray got up on his elbows and found a comfortable position to look at Lucy while Natsu after seeing what the commotion was about, mumbled something and let his face drop on the floor again, not taking too long to start snoring again.

"Morning."

"Don't you 'morning' me! What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Ah, that." He said rubbing his eyes to be able to see the girl in front of him straight. "I didn't know if I should sleep in my apartment or his, so I came to yours since it was the safest. I don't know about the idiot here." He finished tilting his head towards Natsu.

"The safest?" The girl asked quirking a brow.

"Yeah. Because I'm not sure if under the master's conditions I am allowed to sleep in my apartment, and I don't know if I can trust Natsu's…"

Lucy sighed. It was too damn early to be dealing with this crap. "Ok. Fine. I'm not going to get angry so early in the morning. Get your ass dressed and meet me at guild in an hour. The same goes to you!" She said kicking Natsu again.

"Wha-?"

"Just get out of my apartment!" she screeched making the two boys leave at once.

-/-

"Lucy! I'm tired!"

"Stop complaining Natsu!"

"I don't want to do this!"

"But you'll do it!" Lucy scolded getting a bit tired of this. "After yesterday's mission I realized that the two of you must practice your powers! We took way longer than what we should have and if the enemy was another the two of you would have ended up killed!"

"But Lucy! It's too early for this!" Natsu kept whining as he sat on the floor, while Gray rested on a tree with his arms crossed snoozing off and Lucy looked at him scolding and putting her bag down with Happy flying around her.

"Whose fault was that I had to leave my apartment at eight in the morning?" Natsu looked down and started pouting. "Gray already explained his motives, but why were you there?"

"I felt like it."

The blonde's delicate eyebrow twitched but she chose to ignore the subject. "Okay, we'll start training. Natsu, since you already know… the basics of Ice Make magic, today you are going to explain to Gray how to use dragon slayer magic, understood?"

"Why should I?"

"Because me and Master told you so." She said a threatening look coming over her face and the poor scared mage could simply nod. "Happy, when did you get here? Never mind, you are going to stay next to me and help them when I tell you to. Gray! Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" he said removing himself from the tree only to slump against it again as soon as the blond walked away from him.

When she was finally able to get Natsu off the ground and Gray away from that damned tree she decided that the practice session was officially started.

"Hmm, Lucy, I don't think that my body had any fire since the switch… How is he supposed to use the Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Not to worry! He will have in no time." She started rummaging through her bag and taking out a lighter and a torch "I knew this would happen so I had it covered. Open up Gray!" She lighted the torch and held it up to the now pink haired mage.

"What! There's no way I'm going to eat fire! That's physically impossible for a human!" he edged away from the blonde to avoid the fire.

"I do it don't I?"

"You're not a human. You are a monster!" he snapped back turning to look at the other teen.

"What! I dare you to say that again you bastard!"

"Gladly. You are-"

"That's it!" Natsu cut the other boy and jumped him starting yet another fist fight with him. As both wrestled on the dirty floor, Lucy sighed knowing that even with the switch some things would never change. After allowing them to vent up a bit of their anger towards each other she finally interrupted both of them with a hit on the head.

"That is enough." She said as the two boys rubbed the spot where they had been hit. "Now Gray you will eat the fire with no complaint or whining and you Natsu are going to teach him dragon slayer magic after that. Understood?" The two boys were about to protest again before she interrupted them. "And you won't protest or I'll call Master."

The boys nodded and Lucy handed the torch to the ice mage. Gray, after spending a few minutes staring at it, and hearing some impatient protests from his guild mates, finally ate it and made a face of pure disgust. "This stuff tastes horrible! How can you even consider eating it?"

"What do you mean with that? It tastes great!"

"It doesn't! It tastes like… like… I don't even know how to describe it!"

"That's just to show you how good it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Before the two of you start another argument over some petty little subject like that, let's start training. After Gray learns the basics, you can argue all you want."

"Aye!"

That being said, both boys started their training while Lucy sat with Happy reading a book under the tree where Gray had been. It's not that long into Natsu's explanation that screams are coming from both sides and they are yet again ready for another fight. Lucy looks up from her entertainment and looks at the two boys.

"You retard! This is the basic of basics!"

"Maybe if I didn't have such a shitty teacher I would be able to do it!"

"What was that!"

"You heard me!"

"You goddamned exhibitionist!"

"Boys! If you don't hurry up you are going to stay here the entire day, and you won't eat anything until then." She said, her eyes on the book again. To Gray it didn't really matter if he didn't eat until nightfall, but to Natsu it was a completely different problem altogether.

"No meals! Lucy you are cruel!"

"Aye, you are cruel Lucy! This means I won't have any fish!"

"You are not included Happy."

Upon hearing this Happy got calmed and Natsu started ranting about cruel blonds, stupid ice mages, unfair masters and starving. After a few minutes of this he turned to Gray with a new determination in him. "Let's do this Gray! I want to be back at the guild by lunch time."

"Tch. What do I care if you starve to death?"

"Because I'm taking you down with me!"

"That made no sense…"

"Let's just do this!"

"Fine, fine."

After a few more hours of intensive training and bickering, much to Natsu's stomach dismay, Gray was already able use Dragon Slayer magic. He was no expert like Natsu, of course, but Lucy though that for now that would be enough, since he could clearly defend himself and attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Gray roared and successfully performed the attack.

"Ah, weak."

"Shut up you bastard! It's not like you can control my magic that well either!"

"I can you stupid-"

"Ok boys, that's enough." Lucy said coming in between them. "We can go back to the guild now. And yes Natsu, you can eat." _'I'll make them train again some other time, but for now it's better if we go back to the guild before they try to kill each other and I'm not able to do anything to stop it. And also, I'm tired of being here.'_

The whole way back to the guild was filled with talk and the usual bickering but Lucy was satisfied since they made no move to kill each other during that time.

Once they were back to the guild, everyone was as loud and animated as ever and everyone pretended that just yesterday Natsu and Gray weren't sulking on the corners of the guild. That, and also no one seemed to notice the switch yet.

Lucy sat on the counter while Natsu and Gray went around the room taking part in the fun and noise. "Mira-san? When is Erza coming back?"

Mirajane smiled and came next to her. "Tomorrow I think. She went on a mission that isn't that long. How do you think she'll react to Natsu's and Gray's situation?" she said nodding her head towards the two boys.

"I don't know. And why does she have to react? We may keep this up without her noticing…"

"Lucy, it's Erza." Mirajane pointed out, like the obvious thing it was, and Lucy let her head hit the surface in mortification. "Don't you think she'll notice something's up?"

"You are right! What am I going to do! She's probably going to be pissed! I don't think I want to be in a ten mile radio next to them…"

"I just hope she and those two don't break down the guild again…" she smiled while Lucy kept worrying about Erza finding out, looking at all corners of the guild, for a possible spy, while Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats with everyone else cheering on for them. She relaxed for a bit, and turned again to the silver haired girl when the guild's door opened.

* * *

It was supposed to be longer, but well, I haven't updated in a really, really, really, REALLY long time, and I'm really sorry for that! And now, I haven't got that much time to update anymore (10th grade in arts is a lot of work). I'll try to be as quick as possible!

Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next update! Thanks for your great patience!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.


End file.
